


How's Kaldur's Not-Crush Saved the World (That He May or May Not Have Put In Danger In the First Place)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Broke: Kaldur is always calm, Does Garth have a crush on Kaldur? I don't know, Kaldur has a crush on Garth, M/M, The title is a reference to the fact that I have no idea what's going on in this fic, Tula has spent this whole fic making fun of Kaldur and that's valid, Woke: Kaldur is screaming on the inside but just thinks a lot, Young Justice AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: Kaldur's life was going great. He was a student studying at the most prestigious sorcery academy, he had a best friend, and he totally did not have a crush on someone who could destroy the world if he wanted to no matter what said best friend said. But after he overhears a mysterious conversation he will need all the help he can get before his life is destroyed, forever.
Relationships: Garth & Kaldur'ahm, Garth & Kaldur'ahm & Tula, Garth/Kaldur'ahm, Kaldur'ahm & Tula (DCU), Tula & Garth (DCU)
Kudos: 1





	How's Kaldur's Not-Crush Saved the World (That He May or May Not Have Put In Danger In the First Place)

My whole life I've wanted to study sorcery. My father fought in that division of the Atlantean army. He was killed in Black Manta’s attack on the palace before I was born, so I’ve always wanted to live up to his legacy. I studied hard, and got into the same school he went to, starting me on the path to the army. 

I've been at my new school for three months. During that time, I’ve made a friend, best friend really. Her name’s Tula, and she’s really nice. Despite this only being her second year at the academy, she’s very close with the royal family. She has even babysits the prince sometimes!

She loves to tell this story of the first time she babysitted the prince. “ _Okay you know how I babysit Arthur Jr. sometimes. Yeah, well the first time I babysited him, Garth and I were going to check to see if his diaper was wet. Then Garth was like “how are we supposed to know if he wet himself, we’re underwater everything’s wet.” Well that got us thinking, and let’s just say that ended with Garth and I wearing diapers, and Garth trying to convince King Arthur to wear one too, which worked somehow._ ” At that point she always dissolves into laughter, every time, no matter how many times she has told the story. 

“ _Kaldur, Atlantis to Kaldur. You there Kal?_ ”

Speak, well, think of the devil and she shall appear. Tula was looking at me, concerned. I belatedly realize she must have been saying my name for several minutes. I hadn’t noticed. I guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts.

‘ _I’m fine,_ ” I reassure her, “ _just got lost in thought._ ”

“ _Ooh, thinking about a certain someone?_ ”

I immediately know who she is talking about. She’s talking about Garth. He was born in the town of Shayeris, but lives here in the capitol. Rumor says his parents tried to sacrifice to the Trench, but King Arthur saved him, and then took him in. He is always for some reason or another, but the two main reasons: his hair which was somehow super curly despite being underwater and you know wet all the time, and his eyes which are purple, the mark of power. 

Tula thinks I have a crush on him for what happened on the first day of school. 

3 Months Before

_It’s my first day at my new school. This is the first time being at a school where I am not going to be in the same class as people I’ve known since kindergarten. I’m kinda nervous about that. I have to find a whole new group of friends, figure out all the social groups people have, and that’s not even talking about the new, more difficult classes I have to take. My biggest fear is that I’m not really that good, I just seem good compared to the people at my old school. No matter how many times my mom tells me I did extremely well on a nationwide test, a part of me doubts her because she has to say that, she’s my mom. I am so absorbed in my thoughts that I run straight into someone._

“Sorry for running into you. I must have not been paying attention. My name’s Garth, what’s yours?”

 _When I look up at him my everything else fades away. My cheeks start to burn. Is that music playing in the background?_ "oh I am dying in your arms tonight, must have been something I said." _I t_ _ake in what he looks like. He was wearing a red shirt with black shorts. He had a black hair that was somehow curly despite being underwater, and purple? eyes. I’ve never seen someone with purple eyes before. At first I thought the eye color was a trick of the light, but it wasn’t. I distantly wondered why he wasn’t dead. All purple eyed people were, according to tradition, supposed to be sacrificed to the trench on their first birthday. I always thought if there were any living purple eyed people then they would be holed up somewhere not walking around the school. I blush even more when I realize that I never answered his question._

“Hi, Kaldur, my name is Garth,” _I answered at last. I realize as soon as the words leave my mouth that I messed up._ “I mean my name is Kaldur and your name is Garth. Wait you would already know your name, why would I introduce you to yourself. I’m going to shut up now.”

“It’s fine. So is this your first day?”

“Yeah, how could you tell?”

“I’ve never seen you around before. This is a fairly small school, so we all know each other.”

“Oh I guess that makes sense. Uh bye I have to go to my first class.” _I wave as I say goodbye._

_When I finally get out of that very embarrassing conversation, I am basically pounced on by a brunette_

“Hi! Kaldur, right? My name’s Tula.” _She held out a hand for me to shake. I took it and asked,_ “How do you know my name?”

“Overheard your conversation with Garth. Hey what’s your first class?”

_I took out my schedule to check, but she grabbed it out of my hand before I could even glance at it. She compared it to hers, and after a few seconds said,_ “We have the same schedule, c’mon we want to get to Ms. Mowen’s classroom, she gets _mad_ if you’re late.”

Present

After that we became close friends, quick. She stills drags me around everywhere saying “ _You get stuck in your head and lose all track of time, so if I wasn’t here to drag you to class you would always be late or never even get there._ ” She’s probably right about me being stuck in my head and losing track of time, but I’ll never tell her that. She already has too much of an ego. Plus it’s the price for seeming calm and collective while I am screaming on the inside. Unless I am around Garth, and then I become one of those girls in a trashy, romance film, seriously. I swear I heard music the first time we talked. 

Ring! There’s the bell signaling the end of lunch. I throw away the food left on my tray, and hurry to my next class. I didn’t want to be late. Fifth period, which is right after lunch, is my class with Queen Mera. No one wants to keep the Queen waiting. 

Once a week, every week, I stay after school for Future Problem Solving or FPS. We practice for two hours making us every Friday the last people out of the building. That particular Friday as we were packing up, I was double checking to make sure I had all of my books when I realized I was missing one. I searched my memory for when I last saw it, and realized I forgot it in my locker. I asked our coach if I could get my book out of my locker. He says yes, and I swim towards my homeroom. 

I am almost to Mr. Rhodes’s room when I heard my name. I look around and see shadows coming out of Queen Mera’s room. I swim closer, but then I stop when I hear another voice. 

“ _Mera, I’m still worried about having him here so close to you and Minnow._ ”

“ _Kaldur is a good kid, Arthur. He is nothing like his father. Plus I know you told him to stay away from him before you even met Kaldur._ ”

“ _Sorry Mera, sweetie. Anyway how have your classes been?_ ”

I start to back away slowly from the door when I ram into a trash can with a crash. I run away from the hallway while hearing them ask “ _Who’s there?_ ” I slow down once I get near the library where the FPS meeting is being held. 

I grab my bag while explaining Mr Rhodes wasn’t here, so I’ll come early Monday morning to get my book, and then complete my homework in study hall. I say bye to Parker who was still waiting for his mom to pick him up, and then get into my mom’s car. I had four things on my mind: Why were the King and Queen talking about me specifically, why were they glad I wasn’t like my father, who was “Minnow”, and how in the world was I going to explain this to Tula?

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some things in this fic are not my invention the story that Tula tells is based off of Tiny Titans #44 and Kaldur's reaction to seeing Garth is based off of Bruce's reaction to seeing Barbara in the LEGO Batman Movie. 
> 
> Also what are your thoughts? I am on tumblr @teamcaptainamerica which is actually a Dick Grayson based blog and usually would put here if you liked this read my other stories because they are similar, but they aren't so I am not going to put that. This is fluff and they are all angst, so yeah. Bye!


End file.
